


Yuri!!! In Pain

by MADVS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beating, Blood, Character Death, Drowning, Eye Trauma, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Humiliation, Knife Violence, M/M, Mugging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Yuuri's luck is simply the worst!A series of unconnected drabbles that pertain to Yuuri and his (boy)friends getting themselves in painful situations. I take suggestions!





	1. Glass in the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea watching Pulp Fiction, wrote it listening to the song that plays when Mia Wallace OD's. That being said, I may as well write a chapter like that. Anyway, send in suggestions for whatever you want as long as it has someone in the show in severe pain.

Shock was one hell of a drug. Yuuri knew this all to well. He felt it last year when he scored last place in the Grand Prix Final. It didn't feel real, but he felt a ache in his heart that was a subtle reminder that it was, until it finally hit him like a punch to the face.

With the help of Victor, he picked himself off the coffee table he had just tripped over, piecing of glass falling onto the surface, along with the frame of his glasses, the lens completely shattered. He was hardly aware of what was happening as his body's natural instinct was to shut down any external stimuli; primarily pain. But what he did know, because he could see it right in front of him, was was that everything was blurry in both of his eyes. His left eye more blurry than the right, having a red tint almost while all Yuuri had to do was wipe the tear from his eyes to clear his vision.

"Ow!" He gasped, yanking his hands away from his face as he bumped into something hard. He poked it again, only to wonder why he did so as it hurt even worse this time. It hurt, the pain feeling like it was crawling all around his face.

His face felt warm, a wet warmth that felt as though it was dripping down. Dripping…

It smelt like iron.

"Yuuri?" He heard Victor say as he sat them down on the bed. He saw Victor sit in front of him, though calm, there was a powerful look of worry in his eyes. "Yuuri, please, stay calm… I'm gonna call the ambulance. Just don't touch your face, alright?"

Yuuri couldn't see it, but he knew he looked like a wreck. Anyone seeing him in such a state would be beyond embarrassing, he was supposed to compete tomorrow, and something like this had to happen. "W-why?" Yuuri stuttered, he was staying calm, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't jar his injuries. He was shaking, but anything beyond that would cause tremendous pain. His face stung, he felt things sticking from his cheeks… "V-Victor…"

His babbling went ignored. Victor was on the phone now. "V-victor…" Yuuri stammered again, "Please, let me call."

He nodded, at least Yuuri thinks he did. All he could see from his limited vision was Victor moving his head.

At that moment, the shock wore off.

Yuuri cried out, recoiling in pain whilst using every shrivel of will power not to touch the wounds on his face, especially the ones on his eye. Pieces of glass were literally sticking from his eye which was stuck in a half closed state, considering he tried to keep his eyes shut when he tripped over the horribly placed coffee table in their hotel room.

Unfortunately for Yuuri, he landed face first on the hard wood coffee table, shattering his glasses into his face in the process. Clearly his left eye got the worst damage. The little part of his left eye that was visible was completely red as loos continued to gush from the wounds. Yuuri lifted his hand, whimpering loudly as tears sprung from his eyes, and he cried even louder as it stung his left eye and all the wounds surrounding it.

"Victor!" He cried, "It hurts!"

Hearing Yuuri cry clearly wasn't helping as he shakily dialed for the paramedics.

"Hello…"

Yuuri's right eye widened in horror as he heard Victor speak in Russian, only to immediately stutter back to Japanese, only to continue fumbling between three different languages as the call carried on. Yuuri knew this wouldn't end as easily as he hoped it would.

"V-Victor…" Yuuri whimpered, slowly reaching out his limp hand towards the phone, "Please, let me handle this."

Victor turned away, pressing his hand over the speaker, "Yuuri, let me handle this." And with that he held the phone against his ear, trying to find where he left off, only to have the pressure make him mess up with his words once more.

Yuuri sobbed in pain, which sooner worsened with frustration as each word Victor messed up with made the pain in his left eye spike. He sobbed, propping himself up against the headboard as he watched the blood from his chin drip onto his lap. He entire head pounded, the wounded eye pulsing with the worst pain Yuuri had ever felt in his life.

"P-please, Victor." He heaved, chest rising and falling as he tried to keep his breathing under control. Hearing the man continue to mess up with his words as the pressure and panic got to him was beginning to become just as painful as the glass embedded in his eye.

He gulped, another breath shaking from his lips. Victor had made some progress, however once he got to the address he was completely hopeless.

"The hotel in Kyuushu?" Yuuri let out another gross sob as Victor spoke completely in English.

"Victor!" Yuuri bellowed out, reaching to grab the phone from his hand. Injuries be damned, they were gonna be here forever at this rate.

"Please! Help!" Yuuri sobbed so loud in the speaker he may as well have blown the eardrums off the poor receptionist at the end of the line, but at least the woman could understand him, "Send h-help! There's glass in my eye!"

"Sir, calm down." The receptionist spoke in a monotone voice while Yuuri continued to sob "An ambulance is being sent to your location, you said glass in your eye?"

"YES!" Yuuri exclaimed. The tension he had put upon himself only made the pain worse. He didn't have the strength to hold back an agonized cry, the wounds stinging beyond belief, his entire face feeling as though it was lit on fire. Feeling all this pain was just so tiring, and as his panicked gasps soon drew to an end, he found it hard to keep his right eye open.

"Sir, sir? Are you still there?"

Yuuri let out a weak moan as he let the phone fall from his hand, landing who knows where as Yuuri found himself falling on his back on the bed. He couldn't feel pain anymore, he couldn't feel anything, he was just so tired.

"Yuuri!" He heard Victor cry out. Though he was very obviously scared, Yuuri could only find comfort in his words, smiling as he let his eye flutter closed. Maybe this was all a dream; and when he woke up all of this would be gone. His eye would be fixed, or maybe it was never injured at all; but what mattered is that Victor wouldn't be freaking out over him like this. A

"Vicchan…"

"Please, help!" He heard Victor cry in English, presumably over the phone to the receptionist who was surprisingly still on the line, "He's passing out! Help!"

…

…

…

Walking out of the hospital was like a walk of shame to Yuuri. Thankfully none of the glass got into his pupil, so he just needed an eye patch for a few days to let his eye heal. However the wounds on his cheek required stitches, so he was left with wires sticking out of a very ugly wound on his face.

Despite this, Victor was just beaming.

"Don't be upset Yuuri!" He patted his back before wrapping his arm around him. Yuuri was to caught up in his own thoughts to notice the affectionate gesture, "The eye patch makes you look cute."


	2. Stuck on Thin Fucking Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is stuck on some thin ice lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion given to me for the first chapter by tamoyams, and I figured this would be afun writing expiriment. I can't excuse myself for the shittiness of this chapter being that I was never stuck on thin ice, because if I applied my logic to literally anything else I write, I wouldn't be writing at all

Yuuri was still like the stones at the bottom of the freezing lake he was currently about to fall in.

"Yuuri, please stay still." Victor called out from the edge of the lake. Victor could spare the encouraging words as Yuuri was doing just that, trapped 5 yards out in the middle of cracking thin ice. He was already far out, but now it just seemed even farther as the sharp cracks on the ice he stood on only got longer and longer, branching out to show that this patch of thin ice was a lot larger than he had thought.

He was petrified, he didn't dare make a move out of fear he'd make this dangerous situation deadly. His throat was so tight it was impossible to breath. In that moment a memory ripped itself out from the darkest corners of his mind, back when he was only six, where he found himself in the same situation. He was unaware of the true danger he was in at the time, and now that he was an adult, fully aware of what would happen if he fell through the ice, he was horrified.

He took a step forward, whimpering as he heard the ice crack below him even more. The cracks extended far beyond him. He bit his lip, heart racing as he walked forward again. There was no cracking this time, and he let out a shaky breath.

"That's it Yuuri, go slow." Victor continued to encourage him. It was working, Victor's voice was soothing at a time like this. Still, Yuuri had quite a ways to go before he was safe.

"I-I…" Yuuri tried to raise his voice for Victor to hear. "I told you we should've gone to the ice rink!" His comment was light hearted, trying to ease the tension between them, but at the same time it was scolding Victor; seeing as how skating on a frozen lake, for the sake of an 'enchanting 'atmosphere', was his idea in the first place. However Yuuri wasn't mad, he couldn't be mad when he was just scared shitless right now.

Victor chuckled at his comment, "You can do it Yuuri!" He cupped his hands around his mouth so Yuuri was sure to hear him. He smiled, and took a few more steps forward, and for the most part everything seemed to be taking a turn for the better. Though Yuuri had to wonder why Victor didn't try to call for help.

Yuuri stopped himself, "Victor! Go get some-"

His words were cut short by a gasp as he suddenly fell through the the floor beneath him. Drawing in a breath of air as his body was swallowed whole by the dark, freezing water that laid right below him. He had to keep himself from crying out from the cold that enveloped his entire body; not even ten seconds passed and he could feel his body heat get sucked right out of his body.

He felt his glasses float away from his head, and when he opened his eyes all he could see was dark blue with a blurry blob of light that was the hole he fell through. He tried to paddle his arms, swimming upwards towards the light before the tightening of his lungs became far to painful to bare. He could feel his body force itself to inhale, despite there being no oxygen for it to take in.

At the same time the cold was already affecting his body. The water felt so thick; paddling wasn't getting him any closer to the surface. He wanted to panic, despite that being the worst thing he could do, but what else could he do? The surface seemed to be getting further away no matter how hard he swam.

'Please…' He thought. He could feel warm tears form in his eyes even when all the water around him was below zero. His heart was throbbing inside his chest as his body screamed for air, and finally, he inhaled. 'please… help'

His chest felt like it was lit on fire, the air sacs in his lungs swelling with cold water. He coughed and sputtered, only to inhale more and more water. The tips of his fingers were becoming numb and his mind felt as though it was becoming one with the water.

He heard thumping from above, and the beam of light vanishing. 'Please, save me.'. Yuuri could only hope for the best at this point. He couldn't think anything beyond that, and oddly enough, he felt calm, as if he didn't need to worry anymore. All he could register from then on was something grabbing, and the very subtle sensation of being drawn upwards towards the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also encourage suggestions for literally any of the other skaters, and the more specific the suggestion the better (I should be getting paid for this shit)


	3. Getting Mugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong when the GPS leads Yuri, Yuuri and Victor down the shady downtown of the city they're currently in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve and I'm still writing awful shit. Had to drop this nasty shit sooner or later, maybe not wait till next year lmao.
> 
> I'm not funny
> 
> But many people wanted this shit and I tried my best. Writing scenes like this are pretty hard without getting repetitive. Even sex scenes are easier to do. Anyway I hope everyone who wanted this idea are happy with the result because holy fucc i am dead

They were lost, and now look where they were.

"What's the fucking hold up?" The harsh voice snarled, the clink of a gun being pressed to Yuuri's back rattled the trio to the bone. Yuri was practically shaking where he stood, never in his life did he feel such fright for not his own, but for Yuuri and Victor as well. He couldn't uphold his tough guy act; not like this.

They could've toughed out getting lost. The GPS on Yuuri's phone just decided to talk the longest fucking route possible. It lead them to the same destination nonetheless. They didn't expect they'd be apprehended by not one, but three thugs armed with pistols, demanding that they cooperate lest they have their 'fucking heads blown off' as they so eloquently put.

Rather than calling their bluff, they complied. Yuri was more agitated than scared right now.

But his wasn't the night before a figure skating match, somewhere where he could talk shit and act tough all he wanted. If he acted out of turn now he might just get all of them killed. Victor was certain Yuri was willfully ignoring the true danger they were in right now.

"Come on, backs against the wall, hands behind your head. DO IT!" The thug's voice echoed throughout the otherwise quiet downtown.

With their hands behind their head, it left them vulnerable to the harsh windchill that managed to seep through their thick coats. Yuuri was shaking so bad you could see it.

"Quiet down and we'll make this nice and easy." The plaid hatted thug crooned as he approached Victor, "You three are pretty dumb, wandering down here with fancy looking jackets, looking like the type to carry what? 1,000 euros or so?" He chuckled as he began to brush his hands up and down Victor's sides in search of his wallet.

"Even the brat looks like your every day spoiled kid, ain't that right? Buy that coat with mommy and daddy's money?"

The comment struck a nerve with Yuri. He shouldn't be affected by trash talk from scumbags like this, but any comment like that managed to set of his short fuse. He clenched his teeth, glaring up at the bearded thug who looked no less than amused by Yuri's fury.

"Oh, a feisty one?"

"Shut up!"

"Yuri." Victor's stern voice made Yuri's words stop dead on his tongue.

"Good, this one's smart." The bearded thug gestured over to Victor. "What's he got anyway?"

"A phone, a wallet." The plaid hatted thug said in a rather bored voice as he thumbed through Victor's wallet, "Holy shit! He does have 10,000 on him."

"Then it's safe to assume the rest do, too." The third thug who had been rather quiet spoke up as he crept around Yuuri, eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Lets frisk down the blond, kids always have the most expensive ass smart phones."

"P-please…"

Everyone's eyes darted towards Yuuri. Yuri and Victor were horrified as the thugs not only looked, but completely forgot about Yuri and Victor as they all started to surround him, "Please… let them go… you can have the clothes off my back, just… please." He croaked, gulping loudly as the bearded thug curled his upper lip.

"What was that?" As quick as light the thug whipped out a pocket knife, holding the shiny blade right up to Yuuri's face. "Say that again."

"Let them go…" Yuuri repeated, his voice in no way holding the confidence needed to stand up to three armed criminals. What the hell was he doing?

"Hey, what do you think you're doing you stupid katsudon?!" Yuri barked, only to have a gun shoved right against his head. His words died on his tongue, and all that came out was a whimper as the man got closer to the Japanese man.

"You know what I think?" The man grumbled as he brought the knife away, blood pouring out of the large gash on Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri gulped again, his eyes the only thing moving as the man pressed the blade right against his cheek, the sharp edge slowly digging into his cheek as he slid it down his skin. The man tightened his grip around the handle of the knife. "That nobel attitude of yours is pissing me off!"

None of them could react as the man quickly reeled his fist back and planted in right into Yuuri's face. He screeched out as the sound of shattered glass rung through the alleyway. As the man shook his hand off, Yuuri's shattered glasses fell right to the ground. What glass didn't fall was embedded into Yuuri's cheeks. His eyes were closed tight, and while pain was quick to form he was just thankful none didn't get in his eyes.

The man dropped the knife before grabbing Yuuri tightly by the hair. He yanked him right up off his feet, relishing the look of tettor in pain in Yuuri's eyes before he roughly pelted him to the ground.

Yuuri grunted in pain upon impact, the slushy snow sloshing beneath him as Yuuri rolled onto his back with a pathetic whimper, exposing his face which was covered in dirty snow and blood. His eyes twitched, mainly his right one which pulsed as it began to swell up from the hard punch.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Yuri exclaimed, ready to jolt forward until Victor quickly grabbed ahold of him.

"Yuri, please." Victor whispered, his grip on his shoulder so hard that it hurt. "For Yuuri, just stay quiet."

Yuuri gasped and whimpered in pain as he heard the leader approach him, chuckling in amusement at his 'sacrifice', "It's pretty brave of you to put yourself on the line like that." His voice dripped of sarcasm, he hadn't even stopped laughing as he watched Yuuri twitch. "And hey, it just might work…" He crouched down on his knee's next to Yuuri before hoisted his head up by the hair.

Yuuri's good eye eventually twitched open, his right eye could hardly see anything as it was stuck half closed. He could feel warm blood, and the thug's rancid breath run across his face and it made him want to vomit. "D-don't hurt them, please."

"Well, if you care that much about them-" Despite the pain, Yuuri's eyes darted open as he heard another man approach him, a similar wicked grin gracing his face as they both looked down at him. "You won't mind us having a little fun with you, right?"

Victor, Yuri and Yuuri were speechless. Yuuri could feel several pairs of eyes on him and he gulped, "Fine…" He muttered, "Do what you will, just…" His tearful gaze that was mainly directed towards Victor, tore Yuri's heart into shreds. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared, he was on the verge of crying. Yuuri was really sacrificing himself for them…

"Fine." The bearded man groaned in agitation, "Let them go, I can't stand this guys whining."

"That's a little to nice." Yuri froze right up when he felt the cold metal of the gun barrel press against his temple. "I say they watch."

"Good idea!" Plaid hat exclaimed. "Where to start?"

"His voice is pretty annoying." Bearded thug dropped Yuuri's head, letting it fall back on the ground as he stood up and stepped over him, "Let's fix that!"

He drew his foot back before swinging forward, landing a harsh kick into Yuuri's throat.

The sound. It was hard to tell if was a gag or a cough. Yuuri scrambled on the ground as he tried to breath in, hands twitching as he tried to grasp for his neck. The thugs laughed loudly as they watched Yuuri scramble in agony. His hair and clothing were now thoroughly drenched in murky water, stinging the wounds on his face as he continued to gag and gasp.

The kick delivered to his back only knocked what little air he had left right out of him. He let out a sob, curling up even more as numerous kicks were brought down upon his body. It hurt, it hurt so badly. It was like missing a fall or like the time he broke his arm on the ice, except it kept happening. Over and over, and the pain spread to every inch of his body. He cried out, only making the pain in his throat even worse.

Yuri had tears in his eyes, dripping right down his face as him and Victor were forced to watch. He couldn't even look to see how Victor was fairing watching his lover get beaten to a bloody pulp, as the gun pressed against his tempt made sure his sights were fixed on the poor Japanese man get the life kicked out of him.

A swift kick was delivered to his face and Yuuri cried out once more, a mixture of blood and snot gushing from his nose a dull stinging sensation branched through his entire face. He was certain it felt worse than his did, but right now everything that his body felt melded into this dull pain that was surely his body's way of defending him from what he was really feeling.

They quickly got bored of aimless kicks, so while Yuuri was curled up; sobbing loudly, the plaid hatted thug got on his knees and hooked his arms beneath Yuuri's, hoisting him up so that he was sitting on the ground, "Right here, lets see how long it takes before he throws up."

"You guys are full of good ideas today!" Who knew run of the mill fiends were so sadistic? Yuri's eyes were locked on his leg as it drove down to hit Yuuri right in the stomach.

This time Yuuri did gag. He thrashed violently in the mans arms as pain flowed through his entire body, his stomach feeling as though it would fly out of his mouth.

"Ahhhh!" He sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks as the man did it again, pain blossoming anew and he really did feel like he would throw up. He could hardly catch his breath, panting harshly in between hard kicks. His abdomen ached, his mouth tasting strong of iron as blood dripped from his lips.

Victor gulped, biting his lip as he held down his own words. Be it insults or just straight up sobbing, he continued to watch, every one of Yuuri's screams echoing inside his head like some broken record. He clenched his fists, at the very least he let his hands down so he could grasp onto Yuri's as he watched this horrific scene.

"How does it feel being a hero?" The man laughed as he delivered a final blow to Yuuri's belly. The crying had stopped, but the agony still flowed through Yuuri like a river. His entire body ached, and there was nod doubt that they was a nasty bruise forming underneath his clothing. He coughed, the metallic tang in his mouth becoming more pungent. The moment the man slid his hands from under him Yuuri fell right back on the ground. The mix of sweat and street water stuck his hair to his forehead, his eyes glazed over, devoid of all will to fight back.

"Enjoying the show, are you?"

"F-fuck…"

"Yuuri…"

"Hmph." Plaid Hat seemed disappointed at Yuri and Victor's loss of words. But what did he expect? They couldn't say anything, they couldn't do anything.

"Well that got boring quick." The bearded one snorted, even still he delivered one last kick to Yuuri's face. Yuuri didn't even make a sound as his blood gushed onto his boot. His head rolled on the side, showing Yuri and Victor the damage that had been done. "Usually they put up a fight, but you just quit right away like a little bitch." He spat.

Blood was pouring from both his mouth and nose, covering all the smaller cuts which bled just the same. On could only imagine the damage underneath, and for Victor and Yuri, they didn't want to think about it at all.

"Guys, take their shit. He deserves it for somehow taking the fun out of beating him."

The lackeys were quick to obey while the bearded man fished Yuuri's pants and coat pockets for whatever he had all. Victor had already been search, so the quiet thug too it upon himself to search Yuri's pocket, holding the gun to his head as he snatched whatever in his wallet he found, and at this point Yuri could hardly care that his phone and wallet were forcefully taken from him at gun point. His wide eyed, horrified stare was fixated on the deathly still Yuuri that lay on the ground in front of them.

"Even the kid is loaded." The quiet one exclaimed, which was the loudest he has been tonight. Surely the commotion would've caught the attention of someone in the nearby buildings, but even if it did it was too late.

As Yuri watched the quiet one go through his phone, he was about to wonder if they would recognize them, but in the end it didn't matter… he didn't know why such a thought would help them when they went through with committing such an atrocity.

"Well, I say this was a successful robbery." The bearded man laughed as he began to make a break for the streets, "Nice and easy with no one interfering, I say it's out lucky day, right guys?"

Yuri winced in disgust as all three of the men laughed at their misfortune, which in turn was their 'luck'. Not even looking back at the three they have just assaulted, they took their sweet time walking out of the ally way, knowing full well that neither Victor or Yuri were even concerned about catching them. As soon as they left, Yuri and Victor bolted from the wall and got down to Yuuri's side.

"Yuuri?!" Victor quickly brought Yuuri onto his lap, Yuri looked down as Victor panicked with Yuuri's head in his lap, trying to figure out what to do.

There was so much blood, his nose had stopped bleeding and began to to turn brown as it dried, but the trickle from his mouth kept going. It must've been internal damage, best case scenario is that his simple cut his mouth, but with the events of tonight none of them thought they were that lucky.

"Yuri! Call the ambulance!" Victor sobbed out, tears flowing anew from his eyes as he didn't even try to hold back his sobs. Yuri didn't even want to remind Victor that they took their phones, leaving them stranded in an ally with no way to navigate themselves to the nearest hospital. Yuri's chest puffed out, gritting his teeth as tears began to drip from his eyes now.

"I-it'll be alright." Yuri muttered, mainly to himself as he continued to stare at Yuri. It's what Yuuri would've said, right? "It'll be alright…" He said again. He did nothing to help, why should he expect everything to be alright?

He couldn't just give up. He furrowed his brows, letting the last of his tears fall all sadness eventually was replaced with nothing but pure anger as every little detail replayed in his head over and over. He hissed through his teeth, and turned back towards the wall, his fists balled up in a tight fist as he looked towards the ground.

At the wall where they were held up against, he noticed something glisten on the dirty ground. He gasped, his body going into autopilot as he picked the knife the robber used to slash Yuri's face.

He can fix this.

Victor turned around to figure out what Yuri was doing. "Yuri?" He asked, wanting to see what he was looking at if not for the unconscious man in his lap.

Yuri's eyes went dim, a sick grin spreading across his face as the held the handle of the knife tightly within his hand before bolting out of the ally way. Those bastards weren't worried about getting caught? Why would they be in a rush?

"Yuri! What are you doing?!" Victor's voice fell on deaf ears as Yuuri looked down the sidewalk, he could only catch a flips of what Yuri had in his ands, and his heart sunk in his chest when he quickly figured out what Yuri was planning. "Yuri! Stay here! YURI!" Victor screeched loud enough to compare to nails against a chalkboard, but Yuri wasn't listening.

Their luck might've taken a turn for the better, why the hell was Victor complaining?

Yuri giggled quietly to himself, almost maniacally as he raised the pocket knife up, "Don't worry, I can fix this." He whispered, not caring if Victor hear or not before he started a mad dash down the snowy streets of the now noiseless city, nothing can be heard besides the snow crunching under Yuri's quick feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many suggestions, but Yuuri has been getting the brunt of the pain, so why not add in some of the other skaters?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a suggestion lmao. I still got some requests to get to but damn I want to see some pain
> 
> For more 'quality' content, follow me @MADVSC


End file.
